


Picnic Misadventures

by winchesherlokied



Series: Team Outing Misadventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sugamama, Dadchi is so Dead, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kenma is lost as well, Lost Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Owldad Bokuto, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, There's A Tag For That, Worried Karasuno, Worried Kuroo, Worried Nekoma, Worried Sugamama, Worried Yaku, worried Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesherlokied/pseuds/winchesherlokied
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was lost in a sunflower field of all places! A moment of negligence on the team Dad's part had led to a very lost baby crow. Cue worried team mates and a pissed off but equally worried mother crow. And what happens when it turns out that a certain pudding-head kitten is also missing? Shenanigans ensue with guilty team dads and annoyed team moms with certain owls to the rescue.





	Picnic Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic to my first ever series and as promised in the first one, it has appearances made by members of the other teams as well. Hope you guys like it!

“I CANNOT BEIEVE THIS DAICHI!”  
“Suga, I swear it wasn’t even 5 seconds! I just turned around to get my bottle out and he was gone! He was right HERE!”  
“Well because of your 5 seconds we are now missing one of our childr- teammates! Our kouhai is LOST! What kind of a fath- captain are you??”

While the team parents were arguing the Karasuno crows were frantically calling out for their orange-haired team mate who, believe it or not, had managed to get lost in a sunflower field of all places. Who knew the damn flowers were this tall? Suga had gone to thank Coach Ukai for dropping the team off at their picnic destination and had asked Daichi to keep an eye on the team till he returned but as Daichi had taken his eye off the team, something had managed to catch the little orange-haired crow’s eye and off he went wandering into the field of the towering flowers.

“Suga-san, Daichi-san, I think we should try to come up with a plan to find Hinata-kun”, said Kiyoko as she interrupted the couple, Suga was still berating a sad-looking Daichi for losing their child and it had been over ten minutes since he had started.  
“Aaah, Kiyoko-san! Always the voice of reason! You’re so smart!”, cried Tanaka and Nishinoya as they flew towards her from either side, only to crash into each other as she took a step backwards and land at her feet.  
“You’re right Kiyoko-san. Alright guys we’re going to team up in pairs of two…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hinata was happily following the little bunny he’d seen deeper and deeper into the field. At one point it reached its burrow and the little crow was left alone. It was then that he noticed that none of his teammates were around. He was surrounded by these towering flowers instead. 

“Kageyama? Suga-san? Noya senpai? Tanaka senpai? Daichi-san? Hello?”  
The reality of the situation was slowly dawning on him and he was starting to freak out.   
‘Oh god I’m lost! What they never find me? I don’t want to die here!’

“SUGA- SAAAAAAAAN”, he yells as he randomly starts running in the direction he thinks he came from while he was actually running further away from his team.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Karasuno crows were now standing in a line facing the field. They had decided that Yachi should wait back saying that it was in case Hinata wandered back while in reality they knew how worried and scared Yachi would have been about finding her friend and not getting lost herself and didn’t want her to get any more stressed than she already was. Kiyoko offered to wait back with her which put the others at ease. 

Suga was still upset with Daichi and giving him the silent treatment while the latter was still apologizing. Asahi was now carrying Noya on his shoulders at the command of a frantic Suga who did not want to lose any more of his children.

“Is this the point where I crack joke about losing sunshine in a sunflower field?”, asked Tanaka who was quickly shut down by a firm whack to his stomach by Suga. “G-got it. Not at that point”, he wheezed as he clutched his stomach showing a shaky thumbs-up, while Ennoshita wondered if Tanaka was going to pass out and if he would now have to pair up with someone else. Noya, noticing the silent treatment Daichi was getting snickered, “Guess who’s sleeping on the couch tonight?”, down to Narita and Kinoshita from Asahi’s shoulders who paled when he saw Daichi’s head snap in their direction. “Did you say something Noya?”, he asked white a terrifying smile on his face and a dark aura surrounding him, terrifying the three Second-Years. They frantically shook their heads, Noya almost toppling off his perch with the force with which he shook his head but thankfully Asahi snapped out of his petrified state and stabilized him.

Suga was panicking about his missing baby crow but at the same time he was worried about Kageyama who had been silent this entire time except for yelling out a few, ‘Where the hell are you, Dumbass Hinata’ earlier. Just as he was about to ask him he heard Tsukishima say, “Can you guys hear that? I think I heard something”, “Tsukki! I can hear some rustling coming from there!”, gasped Yamaguchi. Suga ran towards the rustling sound hoping it was Hinata but ended up crashing into someone. 

“Suga-san?”  
“Yaku-san?”

The Karasuno and Nekoma team moms helped each other up and just as they were about to say something they heard another loud sound and Kuroo landed at their feet. He had leaves and twigs in his hair and it resembled a bird’s nest at this point. He suddenly lunged up when Daichi approached him and had a frantic look in his eyes. “HAVE YOU SEEN KENMA??”  
‘Oh god, don’t tell me’, thought Tsukki as he face palmed, ‘this picnic is a disaster’.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shouyou was desperate at this point. He was lost and he didn’t know where his teammates were and now all he wanted was to return to his flock and have Suga mother him and Kageyama hug him. The two boys had, as Daichi once said, removed their heads from their butts (because Suga would kill him if he said it in a different way) and had realized that they did feel something for one another but the two were ‘still too idiotic to act on it’ according to Tsukishima. And now the two were in a weird state of dating-but-not-dating only because both of them wanted to be the person who asked the other out first and kept arguing over it and Suga had to be stopped from banging his head against the gym wall on multiple occasions.   
As he continued running, his foot suddenly hit something and he tripped. His knees and elbows were skinned and he now had tears in his eyes but the pain was completely forgotten when he saw the cause of his fall, “Kenma! What are you doing here? Are you lost too?”, he threw question after question at his friend who in turn seemed quite surprised to see him from the way his eyes momentarily widened.

“Hello Shouyou. Our volleyball team decided to have a barbeque nearby but Kuroo kept annoying me. It was alright for a while since I’m used to it but then he decided to scare me while I was at a crucial point of my game and I lost because of him so I got angry and walked away from him and somehow landed here. So, to answer your question, yes, I’m also lost.”  
“Waah! Kenma! Was it the game you told me about last week? Wow I can imagine why you were upset but aren’t you worried about being lost?”

Kenma shrugged, “I know at this point Yaku-san must have berated Kuroo already, Yaku-san can be pretty scary you know, serves Kuroo right”, he said grumpily, “ but this isn’t the first time I’ve gotten lost, Kuroo will eventually find me, so I’m just going to take advantage of the little peace of mind I get.”, he said bluntly and Hinata shuddered a bit, ‘Poor Kuroo-senpai’, he thought, smiling a bit at Kenma’s attitude when it came to his childhood friend (‘and boyfriend?’, he wondered) knowing that though Kenma acted as if Kuroo annoyed him, he was just as fond of the crazy-haired captain as the latter was of him. 

With the assurance that he would most likely be found by either the Nekoma team or his own, Shouyou settled down next to his cat-like friend and Ooh-ed and Aah-ed as he watched Kenma progress in his game. Both boys unaware of the chaos taking place close by.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What if someone walks off with him? What if he falls down? Or if his game’s battery drains?? This is all my fault!”, sobbed Kuroo. The what-ifs had been going on for the past five minutes and they were now slowly weakening Daichi’s state of mind as well. “Kuroo, you know he isn’t actually a helpless kitten right? Kenma’s quite smart and I think he can take care of himself till we find him”, said Daichi trying to placate his fellow captain. Kuroo just stared at him and then suddenly grabbed Daichi’s arms and shook him, “KENMA IS SOCIALLY AWKWARD AND WON’T ASK FOR HELP AND WILL JUST STAY IN ONE PLACE PLAYING HIS GAME! HE’S SO TINY WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS??”. And that was Daichi’s breaking point. “Oh god, you’re right and Shouyou is tinier! And on top of that has no sense of self-preservation! What if he hurts himself? What if someone...oh no... What if someone kidnaps him?! He’s so tiny and cute! Anyone could…”. Both the captains were now bawling theirs eyes out coming up with even more unlikely situations.   
“These two aren’t going to be of any use, are they?”, sighed Suga, “Have you tried calling Kenma’s phone? Shouyou left his in his bag”, he asked Yaku, “Kenma’s phone is with me, he wanted me to keep it away from Kuroo”. They both glared at the two captains who were having their own pity party on the ground nearby and shook their heads with disappointment.

“Umm, Suga-senpai?”  
Suga turned around and was surprised to see Kageyama looking at him with a very serious expression, “Yes Kageyama?”  
“Is-Is that dumbass going to be alright? Not that I’m worried! J-just if he’s hurt then-then uh he can’t play volleyball and you know…”, he trailed off.

Suga smiled at the obvious worry the blue-eyed boy was trying to hide. “He’ll be fine Kageyama, don’t worry and definitely do not listen to anything those two are spouting”, he said pointing at the two captains, “We’ll find them soon”, he said, hoping he sounded reassuring.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aaaaaghkaaashiiii! I said I’m sorryyyyy! Please don’t ignore mee”, cried Bokuto as he followed his setter. He had once again managed to annoy the pretty Second-year. Akaashi was walking through the sunflower field trying(hoping) to get rid of Bokuto even though he knew he would be the one who would eventually go and rescue his senpai and sighed at his own counterproductive plan.

“Hey hey hey! What’s this? Is that my crow son?!”, this got Akaashi out of his thoughts and he was surprised to find the little orange-haired crow- who Bokuto very happily referred to as his crow son at any given chance- but he wasn’t alone, “Isn’t that Kenma-san from Nekoma next to him?”, asked Akaashi. The two young boys were fast asleep, leaning on one another for support and quite frankly looked adorable, Akaashi couldn’t even blame Bokuto for taking almost twenty pictures of the two like some sort of excited parent. “They’re lost. I know because I got a call from Kuroo some time back and he was crying about Kenma wandering off somewhere because of him. I guess Chibi-chan must have gotten lost as well and the two must have found each other! Such good friends!”, Bokuto said excitedly.

“Let’s take them back then. I know my way through here”, said Akaashi softly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo and Daichi were sitting on the side with a chastised look on their faces. Suga and Yaku had ripped them a new one when they realized that the depressing tirade of the two was upsetting the rest of the Karasuno team members and the few Nekoma members who had stumbled upon them. Lev and Inuoka were sadder at the thought of having not one but two friends missing, Yachi was sniffling and being reassured by Kiyoko that ‘No, no one is going to sacrifice Hinata because they mistook him for the sun’ (even she couldn’t figure out how Daichi and Kuroo had come up with that one), Kageyama looked gloomier, even Yamaguchi was upset and this in turn upset Tsukishima, Noya and Tanaka just wanted their little kouhai back, even Suga had gone through a minor freak-out phase. After a thorough lecture to the depressing duo and encouraging words to the rest of the team, they were finally ready to start looking for the missing kitten and baby crow.

“Oya Oya!”  
“Oya Oya Oya”, mumbled Kuroo sadly by reflex but then realized, “Brokuto?”

They all turned in the direction of the sound and saw Bokuto and Akaashi walking towards them, Akaashi was piggybacking Kenma who was trying to complete a new level and giving him a few pointers which Kenma followed. Bokuto had the sunshine child on his shoulders and both were frantically waving at the group and at one point giving both the team moms a heart attack when Hinata nearly toppled off but was quickly secured by his Owl Dad.

“KuBro! Look who we found! And I’ve got such cute pictures of these two for you! They were sleeping so cutely but they woke up on the way here” 

The two little ones were deposited to their respective team parents. Suga was about to lecture the precious ball of sunshine but Shouyou spoke first, “Suga-san! Before I found Kenma I was so scared and I just wanted to find you guys again but I couldn’t and I called out to you all but no one answered and I thought I was going to die in there and then later I tripped over Kenma- that’s how I found him actually- and it really hurt but I forgot about it but now it hurts even more and…”, as he rambled on Suga’s heart melted and he just hugged the baby crow closer and cooed about his injuries and treated them, refusing to let go of his kouhai(who are we kidding – his child). “Don’t be silly Shouyou, you couldn’t have died in there”, he said while pointedly avoiding eye contact with the others who all recalled the moment when Suga had started panicking –

_{flashback}_  
“Daichi’s right, he’s so tiny! What if one of those ginormous stalks falls on him and he DIES?”, cried Suga. Yaku just looked him dead in the eye and asked him to just think about what he said which Suga only to realize how stupid what he had said was and blushed. It was also at this point that the two team captains were berated for spreading their stupidity.   
{end of flashback} 

But now that the baby crow was back in his arms he couldn’t care less about his silly outburst. Anyone who wanted meet Shouyou would have to do so with him attached. He only let go when Kageyama tugged at Shouyou and pulled him into his lap (*cue aggressive cuddling*), “Dumbass Hinata where the hell did you go? That was so stupid! What if you got hurt badly? Baka! ”

Meanwhile, Kuroo was harnessing his inner octopus and hugging a very disgruntled-looking Kenma who still refused to look away from his game except to assure Yaku that he was alright. The team members of Nekoma and Karasuno were all meeting the two previously missing members and giving hugs and pats on the back to them (though mostly to Shouyou, nobody wanted Kenma wandering off again because they disturbed his progress).

Suga was happy that everything was resolved and that no one was seriously hurt. He saw that Shouyou was now being smothered with hugs by Daichi who was trying not to start sobbing again and was being comforted by the confused little crow rather than it being the other way around and started walking towards them to possibly get a hold of his sunshine child and hug him some more when they all heard, “Damnit Kuroo this is the second time you’ve done this! Stop him before he wanders off again!”, cried Yaku and saw Kuroo now desperately clinging to an irate Kenma, “ Waaah Kenma I’m sorry! Don’t leave me again!”. 

‘I guess some things just never change’, Suga thought and hurried back to Hinata and Daichi, he too wanted to avoid a repeat of what had happened.


End file.
